B7-H3 (CD276) is a type I transmembrane protein and a member of the B7 superfamily of ligands that has an inhibitory effect on T-cells. B7-H3 is highly expressed in several human malignancies and its expression correlates with poor survival. B7-H3 is of interest as a target of chimeric antigen receptor (CAR)-redirected T cells, since it is expressed in tumor cells, but has a restricted distribution in normal tissues. In view of the broad tumor expression of B7-H3, there is much interest in the applicability of the B7-H3.CAR derived from particular monoclonal antibodies for the treatment of many types of solid and liquid human tumors. This invention describes compositions and methods for a chimeric antigen receptor (CAR) that targets the B7-H3 (CD276) transmembrane protein.
The present invention overcomes previous shortcomings in the art by providing a chimeric antigen receptor (CAR) that targets the B7-H3 (CD276) transmembrane protein and methods of its use in treating cancer.